Patricia Murphy
Patricia Murphy was Richard's administrative assistant when he was Chief of Surgery. History Rape Case Meredith came to the Chief's office with a cooler containing the piece of penis her patient had in her stomach. Patricia asked to see it, but quickly took it back. Meredith wanted to leave the box in the office, but Patricia and Richard informed her that, because the police hadn't arrived at the hospital yet, she had to carry the piece of evidence with her until the police came to pick it up. Later that day, she showed Meredith where to sign the documents that said that the evidence was handed over to the police. ("The First Cut Is the Deepest") Syphilis Outbreak When there was a syphilis outbreak among the staff at the hospital, all the doctors were called in for a demonstration on proper condom usage, which Patricia led. ("Who's Zoomin' Who?") Richard's Hospitalization When Richard was hospitalized to have a tumor removed, Patricia talked Burke through all the Chief's responsibilities, as he'd been chosen to fill the position temporarily. She delighted in his inexperience. ("Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head") Patricia continued to help Burke as he continued to work as the chief of surgery. She was amused by Mr. Hubble's bowel obstruction and joked at the x-ray. ("Enough is Enough") Train Crash During the train crash, Jana Watkins and Brooke Blanchard asked for a lawyer to guarantee that Jana would get her and Brooke's son if she died in surgery. Patricia couldn't get a lawyer, but as she was a notary, she said the hospital's paperwork would be sufficient. ("Into You Like a Train") Addison's Contract Patricia was there when Addison signed her contract to join the staff of Seattle Grace Hospital permanently. She congratulated her and welcomed her aboard. ("Much too Much") Christmas Patricia relayed a message to Richard from his wife, saying that he needed to attend their niece's holiday pageant because of what he'd done on Thanksgiving and then she used words Patricia didn't feel comfortable repeating. She also threatened divorce. ("Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer") Nurses' Strike When Richard cut hours for doctors due to exhaustion, he had to raise the amount of hours that the nurses worked, without raising pay, causing the nurses to start to complain. Patricia relayed these concerns to the Chief, warning him that his arrogance was part of the problem and they needed more nurses. ("Tell Me Sweet Little Lies") Patricia, as she was not working as a nurse at the time, did not participate in the strike, instead continuing her work inside the hospital, teaching the temp nurses how things work, while trying to show Richard how much he needed nurses. The strike was ended when Richard agreed to hire more nurses to eliminate the need for mandatory overtime. ("Break on Through") Grace Bickham Patricia is the one who informed Meredith Grey that Grace Bickham was a hospice patient after she intubated her. ("Break on Through") Denny's DNR When Denny Duquette, Jr. decided to sign a DNR, Patricia brought him the paperwork. ("17 Seconds") Richard's Marriage Patricia delivered the news to Richard that Adele had actually made an appointment to see him. ("Time Has Come Today") Chief Announcement Patricia came into the ER to ask Richard, who was with Adele, what he wanted to do about the Chief of Surgery announcement. ("Didn't We Almost Have It All?") Intern Exam Patricia delivered the results of the intern exam to the interns. ("Didn't We Almost Have It All?") Jordan Kenley's Death After Jordan Kenley died, Richard holed himself up in a room and had Patricia put a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. ("Wish You Were Here") Meredith's Hearing On the day of Meredith's hearing to determine if she would lose her medical license, Patricia testified as a witness. She told the board that Meredith was not originally matched with Seattle Grace, but Richard made it happen. ("My Shot") Career Patricia was Richard Webber's administrative assistant during his tenure. She also was the point of contact of the National Residency Matching Program, meaning she was the first person to see who had matched. She previously worked as a nurse, and said she stopped being a nurse because of doctors who don't know how to pitch in. Notes and Trivia *According to Richard Webber, she's an excellent forger.Suicide is Painless, 6x18 *Her favorite place to have sex in the hospital is the conference room early in the morning.Notes from the Nurses' Station *She was mentioned in season six following the merger, implying that she survived the cutbacks. Gallery Episodic 102Patricia.png|The First Cut Is the Deepest 109Patricia.png|Who's Zoomin' Who? 201Patricia.png|Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head 202Patricia.png|Enough is Enough 206Patricia.png|Into You Like a Train 210Patricia.png|Much too Much 212Patricia.png|Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer 214Patricia.png|Tell Me Sweet Little Lies 215Patricia.png|Break on Through 225Patricia.png|17 Seconds 3x01Patricia.png|Time Has Come Today 325Patricia.png|Didn't We Almost Have It All? 511Patricia.png|Wish You Were Here 16x08PatriciaMurphy.png|My Shot Appearances de:Patricia fr:Patricia Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S1 Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S16 Characters Category:Nurses